Tsubasa Nishikiori
is a fictional character featured in the works of Go Nagai. Originally appearing in the manga Gakuen Taikutsu Otoko and then seen in Violence Jack, she is later featured as an important character in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen. In the first manga she was one of the leaders of the school guerrilla and in the the last two works, she is the proprietor of a bathhouse secretly staffed by a group of tough fighters ready to fight at her command. She has also appeared in the manga Susano Oh. Fictional character biography Violence Jack Nishikiori Tsubasa appears as a side character in the Golden City story arc in the manga. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen The proprietor of the Kurogane house, hot springs resort, Nishikiori first introduced as a long time friend of Dr. Juuzo Kabuto, creator of Mazinger Z. It is later revealed that she is in fact the former student and apprentice of Juuzo's old partner and later arch nemesis, Dr. Hell. Together with Dr. Kabuto and Dr. Hell, Nishikiori went around the world looking for the fabled Bardos Island wherein great mechanical beasts were supposed to have been imprisoned. Along the way, she helps in fusing the mummified and partially decomposed remains of two lovers resulting in the creation of Baron Ashura. Their first attempt at bringing the baron to life resulted in it attacking them, so she later implanted controls into its body that would subconsciously make it unable to consciously do her any harm, something she would later put into Dr. Hell's other minions as well.Shin Mazinger episode 8 While she was working with the two doctors in their expedition, she started to realize Dr. Hell's true ambition and made steps to stop him. As soon as Dr. Hell and Dr. Kabuto discovered the vault containing the mechanical beasts, she detonated bombs around Bardos Island. It is unknown exactly what this did to Dr. Hell, but apparently it was enough to stop him and force him into seclusion for a number of years allowing her and Dr. Kabuto time to plan. It was sometime during this period that she becaome proprietor of the Kurogane house. It seems that she is the only one who was aware that Dr. Kabuto was building Mazinger Z, with the Doctor seemingly sharing it's secrets with her. The Kurogane house itself seems to have been fitted with a secret hangar just to house Mazinger's Hover Pilder in case it's main hangar in the Kabuto mansion was ever destroyed. As headmistress of the Kurogane house, she gathers a group of fighters, working under the cover as resort employees, to help her should Dr. Hell begin his conquest. When Baron Ashura makes his initial attack against the town of Atami and the Photon Power Labs, Nishikiori initially holds back, only coming out to help when Koji and Mazinger when they were facing a Mechanical Beast bomb that would take out the entire town by telling Koji how to use the full power of the Koushiryoku Beam. Later, when Baron Ashura is able to imprison Kouji by taking over the Atami police, she and her men intervene to save him and Sayaka, whose Aphrodite A had been captured by a Mechanical Beast. It was during this action that she once again confronted Baron Ashura face to face and revealed its weakness to the baron forcing it to retreat, but not before warning Kouji that Nishikiori was someone who he should seek revenge on too. Later on, when Shiro accompanies Lorelei to her father's castle in Germany, the latter points out that another person, Shiro's mother is there with them, with the camera shifting to show Tsubasa (with Shiro looking dumbfounded at her). Stroheim later confirms that she is their mother. Apparently, while she and Stroheim were engaged, she ended up having children with Kenzo Kabuto during the expedition to Bardos Island. It is later revealed that she killed Kenzo (or at least attempted to since he appears to be alive and well), the motives for which are yet to be revealed.Shin Mazinger episode 14 See also *Violence Jack *Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen References Category:Mazinger series characters